


Monika gets suspended on Twitter

by TacticalCupcakes



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalCupcakes/pseuds/TacticalCupcakes
Summary: What was supposed to be a regular club meeting gets derailed when Monika storms into the room with an important announcement.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Monika gets suspended on Twitter

Tuesday’s club meeting had started off just like any other day; Sayori was teaching Emery about various campfire treats, whilst he listened on eagerly . Yuri was reclined against the wall of the room, silently yet intently reading through a thick book. Natsuki was having a Napsuki, resting her head on Yuri’s shoulder and mumbling in her sleep. All things considered, it looked like things were going to be peaceful for a change.

That is, until the serene air of the club room was shattered by the door slamming open, a very clearly perturbed Monika storming through. Sayori and Emery lost their train of thought, and Yuri jumped in shock, which in turn caused Natsuki to awake with a squeak.

“Okay Everyone, I’ve come to make an announcement,” she declared, her gaze sternly locked forward, “l have been the victim of an unjust and appalling attack on my character!”

“Goodness,” Yuri gasped, standing up, “what happened, Monika?”

“I woke up this morning to find that my account has been suspended on Twitter dot com!”

A beat.

“... that’s it?” Natsuki raised an eyebrow at Monika, trying to balance her annoyance with her nerves from being jolted awake. “That sounds like something that’d be _your_ fault; what even did you tweet to cause that?”

“I got into a bit of a tiff with some jerk after I’d posted some fanart I’d found of _Beating Heart’s Redditor Club_, and they just wouldn’t let it be, and-“

“Okay, time out,” Natsuki massaged her temples, “you got banned for tweeting Found Fanart?”

“They started it!” Monika hissed, “they were the one who said TacticalCupcakes is a rubbish waifu! I couldn’t just let them get away with that!”

“You didn’t say anything _too_ mean, right...?” Sayori asked nervously.

“If she got her account suspended, I highly doubt they were engaging in civil discourse,” Yuri muttered under her breath, before quickly ducking behind the violet veil of her hair.

Monika tutted to herself. It was obvious that her clubmates weren’t grasping the severity of the situation.

“It was self-defence! Well, maybe just defence... but it was in the name of love! What would _you_ all do if someone was making fun of your partner?”

“W-Were we going to start club activities soon, or-“

“Monika, we’ve been over this...” Natsuki sighed, raising an eyebrow at her. “You can’t date fictional characters; you _do_ know that, right?”

“Fuck you, she’s real to me!” She pointed aggressively towards Natsuki, her eyes flaring like Catherine wheels.

“Ahhh, has hey now,” Sayori leapt up and placed a hand on Monika’s shoulder, “let’s take a deep breath, okay? Fighting each other isn’t going to help anyone!”

“You’re... you’re right... I just... don’t like it when people say stuff like that.”

“I know, and I’m sure Natsuki’s very sorry, but let’s get back on track; can you think of anything you posted that someone could’ve misinterpreted as really bad?”

“Do you have the fanart you tweeted on your phone?” Emery cocked his head towards Monika curiously. “Maybe it was something not really family friendly?”

“If _that’s_ the reason, I swear...” she grumbled as she pulled up the image in question on her phone to show the others.

“O-Oh my...” Yuri’s face was painted with a light blush, “t-that _is_ quite... _racy_, isn’t it?”

“That’s _barely_ safe for work,” Natsuki rolled her eyes, “it’s obvious what the artist was going for.”

“Yeah, it’s super scandalous...” Emery cleared his throat, “what’s the source on that? So I know what to not look for later?”

“Come on!” Monika exclaimed, “it’s not even that bad!”

“Monika, her eyes have heart pupils! That’s like, the definition of lewd!”

“Um, you mentioned someone else commenting on your post, right...?”

“Yeah! Some jerk went and wrote `wow, imagine being such a Weeb that you’d post lewds of BHRC characters. TC is a trash tier waifu!`”

“And how did you reply?” Sayori questioned cautiously.

“Oh I was _angry_. I went through their twitter history and found out their favourite character from their favourite video game, then made a callout post using facts and logic regarding why they were wrong and should delete their account.”

“Well there’s your answer,” Natsuki scoffed, “you fell for the bait and began harassing that troll, then they probably reported you.”

“But it was their fault! Why didn’t _they_ get banned?!”

“Because _you_ were the one who went to the effort of publicly going after them!”

“But... ugh!” Monika kicked at the ground, running a hand through her hair in frustration. “This sucks! How am I supposed to share TC found fanart now?!”

“You could just... _not_... that sounds like a good idea...”

“Oh, you-“

_Ding!_

Suddenly, Monika’s phone chimed. Across the screen was an automated direct message, informing her that her account access had been restricted by mistake due to a rogue algorithm, and that by tomorrow morning she’d have full posting privileges restored.

“See? I told you I did nothing wrong!”

“Whatever; just don’t push it any further, yeah?”

Absolved of all perceived wrongdoing, Monika shoved her phone into her pocket, allowing a smug smile to spread across her face.

“I’m gonna go home and tweet out links to all of my BHRC fanfics! _Nobody_ will find anything wrong with that!”

“B-But the club-“

Without answering Yuri, Monika skipped out of the classroom, a new goal in mind.

“Uh, should we stop her?” Sayori glanced through the doorway, “I don’t think this is going to end well.”

“Nah,” Natsuki shrugged, “it’s not like she’ll listen to us anyway.”

Sayori made a mental note to text Monika later that night anyway.

“Well... would you all like to start doing club stuff now?”

The others smiled, and went to retrieve their poems.


End file.
